gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Cargobob
This article is about the helicopter, for the mission in Grand Theft Auto V, see Cargobob. The Western Company Cargobob is a military helicopter present in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas and Grand Theft Auto V. Description GTA San Andreas The Cargobob is the largest and heaviest helicopter in the game. Its fuselage is most reminiscent of a CH-47 Chinook (bulging fuel tanks, engine, cockpit/nose design, rear loading ramp), however it has been given a different configuration resembling the smaller Sikorsky S-92. It also features a Fenestron-style tail rotor. Although the Cargobob features an open rear loading compartment, it cannot carry other vehicles, as the ramp from the back cannot be operated. It is very slow due to its weight. As the Cargobob is very heavy, it is difficult to adjust altitude, turn or conduct other evasive maneuvres; it also lacks any form of defense. It is, however, very strong — it can take over 12 missiles before catching on fire. Having only two doors, the Cargobob is only capable of seating two. GTA V The Cargobob returns in Grand Theft Auto V, being a mix of the Sikorsky MH-53 Pave Low and Sikorsky CH-53 Sea Stallion with its nose and twin side mounted fuel tanks. Also, the tail boom and rotor appear to be inspired by the Boeing CH-46 Sea Knight. Contrary to popular belief it does not resemble a CH-47 Chinook but in fact most resembles the CH-46 Sea Knight which, like the Chinook, has a twin rotor layout but it is much shorter and has a three wheel undercarriage, as featured on the Cargobob. Pressing right on the D-Pad deploys a grappling hook, which allows for it to carry vehicles (it can also carry some objects, such as certain shipping containers). When the grappling hook hovers over the car or another vehicle, it will automatically attach it to your helicopter and do whatever you want with it. The helicopter's efficience is affected by the vehicle that you tries to attach (a car could be easy, but a truck could be heavier to take off). Gallery Cargobob-GTASA-side.jpg|The Cargobob in GTA San Andreas. cargobob civilian.jpg|Jetsam variant of the Cargobob. cargobob military.jpg|Military variant of the Cargobob. Jetsam Cargobob.jpeg|Another picture of the Jetsam variant. Locations GTA San Andreas * On the helipad of the K.A.C.C. Military Aviation Fuel Depot, in northeast Las Venturas. The depot can be entered by driving a military vehicle (Patriot, Rhino or Barracks OL) or flying above the fence. * Inside the Area 69 airfield. Area 69 is full of military hostiles, attracts a 5-star Wanted level upon entry, and the airspace above it is guarded by SAMs, making acquisition of this Cargobob very dangerous. GTA V * Can be seen flying around Fort Zancudo. * It can be bought for $2,200,000 from Warstock Cache & Carry. GTA Online * Can spawn at various helipads after level 22. * Could be obtained by using a glitch at Warstock Cache & Carry for only $185,000. Trivia *It is the second helicopter with the ability to float in the waters surface the first is the Leviathan. *The GTA V Cargobob is the first helicopter in the Grand Theft Auto series to feature 2 main horizontal rotors. *Trevor describes the Cargobob as a "flying big rig" in the mission Monkey Business. *The Cargobob, along with the Skylift and Leviathan are the only helicopters in the series that can carry vehicles. Navigation de:Cargobob (SA) es:Cargobob pl:Cargobob Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Aircraft Category:Helicopters Category:Military Category:Vehicles manufactured by Western Company